


翻包不停

by kloudyes



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: 感谢 @电脑前的老阿姨 邀请玩游戏，非常满足和开心！OOC都是我的！规则：可以任意设定流花角色或者AU。设定两人有什么样的包。设定两人包里有什么。为什么会有这些东西。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道, 流花 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 流哥的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：流哥被外派到某日本游戏公司在湾区的分部，作为技术专家进行支持。

同事：Rukawa! Come here!

流：？

同事：今天是星期五，我们组这周的团队特别活动是what’s in your bag！

流：（虽然知道团队合作很重要，还是对这种活动超级想翻白眼。但是考虑到文化差异，忍住了）

同事：我们每个人依次跟大家展示包里的物品。每一件物品，都要由成员猜出为什么携带，或者在主人认为ok的范围里分享携带原因！

流：（这，我也是在加州留学过的人，印象中美国人没这么不尊重别人隐私……好吧，也许这也是工作跟学校不一样的部分，先加入看看）

同事：我们先从谁开始呢……

流：（不要是我不要是我）

同事：从Rukawa开始吧！

流：（……）ok，我可以分享携带原因（拿来自己的简约黑色方形皮质背包，把东西依次拿出来放在桌上）

同事：餐巾纸。

流：我知道哪里都有纸，但还是备着一包，说不定什么时候就得拿出来擦一下。（放回包里）

同事：蓝光眼镜和眼药水。

流：一整天对着屏幕，要防止视疲劳。

同事：Bose降噪耳机。

流：高效工作。

同事：能量棒。

流：每天的工作强度还是比较大的。My partner每周会买不同口味的塞我包里。

同事：好羡慕！

流：（嘴角上扬1度）

同事：卡片大小的钱包。

流：里面只有两三张卡，我不喜欢钱包里有太多东西。

同事：车钥匙。

流：虽然东京的地铁哪都能去，周末还是想开车去郊区或者其它城市放松一下的。

同事：这个小包我们可以看吗？

流：可以。

同事：护手霜和润唇膏。

流：我发现湾区风很大，嘴和手很容易干。

同事：还有安全套和润滑液！

流：你们懂的。

同事：我一直觉得日本人特别含蓄。

流：看来我不是典型的日本人。

同事：（Rukawa平时话不多，原来也跟我们一样是有情有欲的人类哦）

某同事：我看你的脸书主页了，你本科是UCLA的！

流：对。

某同事：我是南加大的！老对手一家亲啊！（握手）

（活动结束，两人又在茶水间偶遇）

某同事：Rukawa，你真的会每天把安全套和润滑液放在包里吗，好厉害！

流：（你好像理解错意思了）主要是之前我忘带过，就很尴尬。

某同事：想听详细的版本！方便跟我说嘛？

流：（停顿3秒）有一天上午，公司突然通知下午放半天假。因为今年的任务超额完成，奖励大家半天假期。我刚出公司大门，他突然从角落冒出来喊surprise，我都不知道他怎么得到的消息。他拉起我的手往地铁站跑，我说可以开我的车，他说我偶尔也应该体验一下热闹的感觉。他带我去了一家酒吧，那场live的乐队是我之前偶然跟他提过的。我在Spotify电台里随机听到那首歌，跟他说这个乐队主唱声线和贝斯都挺不错，我没有想到他真的去认真查了。结果我有很多时间都是在看他而不是乐队，听完live我们不小心走到附近一条没人的巷子里，我看着他高兴的样子就把持不住了，可是摸了半天包也没摸着需要的东西，特别烦躁。他睁着大眼睛看着我，托着我的脸问我怎么了。我稍微挣脱他的手，胡乱吻着他，问他“想要吗”。他也回吻着我，使劲点了点头，“就现在，这里”。我再也忍不住了，狠了狠心掏出了护手霜。

某同事：（听呆了）……结果呢。

流：我觉得护手霜效果不是很好，或者是他比我想的还敏感得多。反正他那天晚上挺享受的，但第二天白天就脸色很臭，去了趟医院才恢复正常。回来后他很凶地跟我说“以后不带套和水不许突然上我”，我知道他是认真的，我也猜到不带的话他可能会很不舒服。从那以后我怕忘带，平时也就不拿出来了。

某同事：原来如此。

（之后几天）

流：我发现这周的合作比上周顺利多了。上次的那个游戏，真是意外地有意思。（满足）


	2. 花花的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：  
> 花花：和枫枫同一家科技公司的市场部管理者  
> 三井：一家大型快消公司的市场部高级管理者

（东京某高级餐厅里）

三：我们部门这几天在做用户调研。

花：嗯？

三：我们会留意用户的物品，网上购买的或者平时携带的。这些物品里隐藏着他们的很多习惯。我也能从你包里的物品推断出你平时的习惯。

花：真的吗？那你给我说说。

三：（看了看他的Balenciaga weekender）我知道这款包。背起来很舒服，还够有型。男版比女版朴素一些，还更便宜，行家之选。我可以看吗？

花：随便看。

三：（依次掏出包里的物品）巧克力和糖。

花：因为我要经常在外面跑的。

三：车钥匙。是流川之前送你的那辆？

花：嗯。有时候会开车去会场或者合作的公司，还挺省油的。

三：保温杯。这个logo，不是流川的公司吗？

花：正是。咱们这种经常讲话的，尤其要注意多喝水。

三：确实。（继续翻包）普通耳机，接电话用的……长钱包，哇塞里面有这么多卡，还有流川的西装照片哎，纯情的男人……小罐发胶。

花：发型在哪里都绝对不能乱。

三：在你俩的床上也不能？（笑

花：（打）你很讨厌哦！

三：这不是那个非常有人气的化妆包吗！（拉开拉链）嗯……餐巾纸，湿巾，酒精洗手液，湿厕纸。

花：擦一下我才放心。

三：听起来有故事。

花：没故事，就是你想的那样。

三：我以为会有套和水。

花：（你竟然就这样说出来了，但是我竟然内心毫无波动，脸不红心不跳，感觉跟自己高中时候还是差蛮多的，看来谈了这么多年恋爱，人就是变得不一样了）哦，枫他从来不会忘带的，所以我就不带了，不然装不下。

三：听起来还有故事。

花：那说来话长了，改日再讲。

三：润唇膏，护手霜……嗯，保湿确实是很重要的……防晒霜，难怪你经常出去跑，皮肤还这么好……

花：那是天生的。

三：带镜子的眉粉盒，嗯，人的脸确实要立体才好看……嗯？抗痘隔离霜？

花：怎么，你有意见。

三：有点意料之外的物品呢。

花：我不知道你，反正我要是哪天晚睡，第二天肯定长痘。摸起来手感太糟了。

三：哦！

花：所以你推断出我有什么习惯？

三：作为市场人，你很注意自己形象的呈现。不论是整体的状态，还是脸上的细节。

花：确实是这样，跟我熟悉的人都知道我在意这点的。

三：虽然你工作很忙，但是也很努力地经营私生活，会花很多心思提升两人的生活质量，不论是平时吃饭，还是性生活。

花：嗯。我并不想和他过那种每天为了多挣点钱，就加班加到半夜的生活。我现在觉得咱们这一行，很多数字，都是illusion，很多人都在自己骗自己。对我来说，只有和喜欢的人在一起，那种期待的、心动的、沉浸的、被填满的感觉，才是真实在心里的。

三：我酸了。（叹气）

花：啊，我手机震了，我接一下。（接起）喂？……吃饭呢。……银座。……什么跟谁啊，跟小三，他就在我旁边呢。小三，要不要跟狐狸say hi。……你别来接我，我没喝酒，我自己开车回去。……知道了。爱你。一会儿见。

完❤


End file.
